My Wonderful Torture Show
by bakura240
Summary: A sleeping Malik and a very bored Marik. Oh what is a yami to do? Have some fun with his little hikari of course. Although, Marik’s idea of fun is far from innocent… I wonder what Malik will think? oneshot, MxM, yaoi!


**My Wonderful Torture Show**

**Author's Notes: This is due to a request from a friend of mine for a MalikxMarik fic and I started one but it was going to end up a massive long story so I came up with this one-shout. Plus I've noticed there aren't many fics where the story is based on Malik and Marik so thought I may be able to –hopefully- make a good contribution to FFs collection**

-------------------------------------------------------------

The night was dark and cloudless as it hung over the city of Domino. It wasn't all too late but the city was beginning to settle into its night activity of loud crowds heading to the clubs and families settling down for a Friday night in. The air was crisp and the fog of breath clung to the cold that bit at people cheeks. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and pumping music came from clubs and cars that raced by like they were trying to fly. Yes, the night world was definitely a busy one, but not so much for the to Egyptians who lived in the apartment high above the streets. Normally on a Friday night, young Malik Ishtar would be dragging his boyfriend out into the bitter cold to go to the clubs, movies… whatever took his fancy; and Marik – said boyfriend – would usually resent this because every Friday he was dragged from his home to some noisy dump that he never wanted to go in the first place! In his opinion, the only good thing about those places is that Malik would usually get drunk and he could easily get a fuck or two out of him. Not that that was all he thought of his boyfriend. He cared for the younger Egyptian and would protect him with his very soul… but he still didn't like his taste in entertainment.

Well tonight's acceptation was 1) Malik was fast asleep on the couch with no signs of waking and 2) Marik was bored out of his psychotic mind and would kill to go to a club right now!

_Hm? Killing… _The teen thought with an intrigued glint in his deep violet eyes. He soon shook his head and rested it back onto his palm. _Malik would kill **me**. _Oh the irony! The yami let out a heavy sigh as he continued to flick through the TV channels. It was every bored teen's worst nightmare: 999 channels but nothing to watch! With a grunt, Marik turned of the damned device and threw the remove at the screen.

"Baka." He mumbled before rising from the chair and making his way to the kitchen. There was bound to be something sharp and pointy in there to keep him occupied. Before leaving the room, the yami paused and peered over at the snoozing Malik. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. Pity… if a complete stranger saw him then they wouldn't know any better. A perverted smirk fell over Marik face as he chuckled. Suddenly his eyes bulged and he shook his head violently.

_Damn… _He thought to himself. _No he's asleep… mustn't be a pervert! _He continued into the creamy coloured room that would usually be pristine but it would just happen that Isis – Malik's sister – hadn't come to visit this week, thus the apartment was a complete mess! Well what do you expect from two psychos who live together in such a small space? Not to mention the fact that neither had any idea what the difference was between shower gel and disinfectant… ok maybe that's going a little too far but lets go back to the first (and last) time either of the Egyptians tried cleaning…

-------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful springs day and the windows were wide open to let in the warming breeze. Malik leaned out of the largest window and looked out over the city. It was such a beautiful day and it must have been about a week since he and his new boyfriend/his yami had got a place of their own.

"Malik!" Came the gruff voice of said yami. Malik pulled back into the room and looked at the other Egyptian.

"What is it?" Marik soon appeared in the living room with nothing but a towel around his waist and… a towel wrapped around his hair? Malik couldn't help but giggle.

"What. The hell. Did. You. Do. With. My. Shower gel?" His eyes slit as a vein began to pulsate on his temple. Malik tensed and _inconspicuously _kicked an empty bottle behind a plant pot. "I SAW THAT!" The yami yelled and he dived at the other. Malik ran as fast as he could as Marik chased him, clinging to the towels that were now about to fall off.

"IM SORRY!" Malik screamed, although he did find the whole chasing thing rather amusing ().

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH IT?" Marik shouted; he was slowly gaining until Malik turned into the kitchen, resulting in the yami smashing into the wall.

"I was spring cleaning!" Malik shouted back in his defence as he poked his head back round the doorway. "… Are you alright?" Marik was twitching as he still stood with his face pressed against the wall. "Marik…" Malik spoke silently as he slowly approached his boyfriend. He reached out and touched the others shoulder when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Malik screamed and ran, amazingly dragging Marik after him! His eyes were shut tight as tears of fear prickled his eyes. (He wasn't scared… he was just shocked!) Unfortunately, this resulted in him running slap-bang into the coffee table and both teens toppled onto the floor with the over turned table on top of them.

"Ow…" Malik groaned as he pushed the table onto its side and rubbed his head before peering over at Marik. "Are you o…?" His eyes widened when he saw his yami lying there completely motionless, cross-eyed (not to mention the fact he was now butt naked hehe!) In panic, Malik grabbed Marik by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"MARIK STOP KIDDING AROUND THIS ISNT FUNNY!" He stopped the shaking and watched as Marik's tongue rolled out of his mouth. "NOOOOOO!" Malik yelled in an over-dramatic way as he knelt over his boyfriend. "W-what should I do?" Tears were brimming his eyes now and he whimpered at the sight of Marik laying there completely motionless. "People will think I murdered him! I'm the only suspect!" His heart raced as he became more and more panicked. Malik looked everywhere for some idea. Nothing.

"This is it…" he whimpered. "I'm done for!" He dramatically threw his arm over his eyes and just knelt there. A strange groaning noise came from behind him and he froze. The groan came again as a limp figure rose behind him and the hikari turned. His eyes bulged massively and he screamed, arms flailing about as he struggled to try and get away. The horribly horrific scene was broken as to hands darted for the young Egyptian's neck and he was shaken by the neck.

"YOU.USED.MY.SHOWER.GEL!" Marik yelled with every shake and Malik just flapped about aimlessly. Suddenly he stopped.

"Wait a minute…" Malik glared at his yami. "YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD!" He jumped up and waved his arms about as he shouted at Marik.

"WELL YOU USED MY SHOWER GEL!" Marik jumped up now and was waved his arms about.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!"

And so the shouting continued till either the neighbours complained and the two Egyptians were forced into silence… or they just made up in their own little way… either way works.

--------------------------------------------------

Now back to Marik's boredom.

The yami walked back into the living room with a knife poking into his fingertip: just enough so it didn't pierce the skin. His concentration drifted from the knife to Malik who was snoring lightly as he lay curled up on the sofa. Marik groaned and walked over. Malik's face was calm, completely relaxed. The yami's eyes traced every outline and every detail of his beloved's figure. Lips slightly parted, stomach revealed from under his shirt, beautifully toned arms laid limply by his side: it was so cute it was unbearable. Marik's hand suddenly jerked and his fist clenched over the blade.

"Fuck!" He cussed as he watched the blood flow down his hand to arm. In no haste, the yami grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his wound and clenched a fist, making pain course through his arm. He just grit his teeth and let out a small groan before relaxing his hand.

"Hmmm…" Marik began to think to himself and a mischievous glow shone in his eyes as a smirk plastered his face.

------------------------------------------------------

Malik's violet eyes slid open and his vision was blurred. Before his eyes could focus, he realised that his body was stiff and wouldn't move.

"What the hell?" He thought aloud as he pulled at something that was fastening his arms over his head. He looked up but the darkness obscured his vision and he couldn't see a thing.

_Wait a sec… _The Egyptian wriggled his face about and suddenly realised. "WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A BLINDFOLD?" There was a dark chuckling somewhere in the room and Malik recognised it instantly. "MARIK!" The teen's head darted about, trying to find out in which direction his yami was.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Marik said sadistically, footsteps telling the other that he was coming closer.

"What the hell have you done? Let me go!" Was all the younger had to say in return. Marik slunk over and sat beside his restrained hikari, leaning in so close that he could kiss him.

"But I've been so bored." A smirk covered his lips, despite the other not being able to see it. "… And you looked so delicious that I couldn't resist." Malik gasped as a hand travelled between his legs and grabbed his crotch. Out of his control, the Egyptian's hips raised and move into the teasing touch. He could never resist his yami's touch and this scared him, for no control meant that he was at the other's mercy.

Marik chuckled and slowly pulled his hand away, letting his middle finger linger over Malik's covered arousal: just to increase the torture. He listened as his hikari's breath became heavy and a groan of want escaped those beautiful lips. This only made the psychotic teen's smirk widen before he released a breath over his lover's parted lips, his own being so close it hurt not to kiss.

Malik's arms pulled at the restraints around his wrists and he felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He knew Marik had barely begun and he was already desperate to be taken. He gasped again as the blindfold was removed and he could see the dark figure of his yami in the dimly lit room. Candlelight flickered over the walls, making the room waver around them. Marik was so close, he couldn't bare it but there was no way of changing his position. He was at the others mercy and in a way, it excited him. Marik moved his lips over Malik's and they slowly drifted over his jaw line and then his neck. Malik's body jerked as cold hands slunk under his shirt and began to slide over his skin, raising his top as they went. The slow movements were unbearable and his back arched as his nipple was lightly pinched. It was so slow, that everything took him by surprise and he hated his yami for that, making him appear so vulnerable… but at the same time he loved him for it.

Malik's shirt was pulled over his head and left to hang around his arms, while Marik's fingers gently attacked the soft, dark skin of his hikari's stomach. Malik's eyes slid shut and his breath was forced into a rapid panting. The air was sucked from his lungs as lips crushed his own and Marik kissed him forcefully, pulling him in to deepen it so quickly. The yami climbed on top of his lover and let his hands roam freely over the exposed cocoa skin.

Marik's tongue ran lightly over the other's lower lip before forcing its way into Malik's mouth; not waiting to be invited in. He used the muscle to stroke the roof of Malik's mouth and run over the opposing tongue, forcing it into submission. He could feel his hikari trying to back away but there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, for Malik was in _his_ domain now.

Once air became scares, Marik removed his lips from the others and placed them on his neck. Malik's skin was so soft on his lips even after all the times that they had met. At first he merely kissed it, massaging the flesh with his lips before licking and sucking, causing a mark to appear: staining Malik's flawless skin. He pulled away and admired his work. A smirk appeared on the yami's face once more when he saw the tired looked on his little Malik's face. It was like everything was torture to him and Marik didn't intend on having it any other way; after all, that was what sadists loved.

Malik's vision was hazed as pleasure coursed through every inch of his body. He became excruciatingly uncomfortable as his jeans tightened and held down his throbbing arousal. Limbs ached in pure want and need, sweat stung his eyes and his breath was out of control. The Egyptian flinched when Marik's hand slid over his toned stomach and began to slide under the rim of his jeans. Like before, the movements were slow; too slow for Malik's liking.

"Marik…" He groaned. "Oh just fuck me! I- I can't…" A finger over his lips told Malik to be silent and he just saw the smug grin on his yami's face. He growled and went to bite the finger but it was pulled away all too quickly.

"Now, now," Marik said, wagging his finger in mocking disapproval. "You will get what you want… once I get mine." Malik's eyes bulged and watered as a hand roughly gripped his man-hood. The zipper on his jeans slipped down and the material was pulled away. Of course, the yami was pleased to discover his hikari was commando, making his job a lot easier. Malik's head flung back as his arousal was pumped, sending pulses of ecstatic pleasure through his body. He couldn't take these sudden changes in pace. Why was his yami being so treacherous, so teasing? It wasn't long before this notation was re-enacted as Marik began to slow his motions: now just lightly running his fingers over the edges of Malik's length. The loss of warmth and movement came as a shock to the hikari's system and a groan of disappointment freely passed his lips, with no second chance to be stopped. His back arched up towards Marik and his throat became exposed as his head tilted back, allowing his yami access to his slender neck.

Marik took this as an invitation and began leaving a trail of nips and licks over the sensitive skin. He ventured down, over Malik's chest and was delighted to hear a moan as he harshly bit one of the soft nubs on his way. As he moved down, Marik's hand made circles on the inside of his hikari's thigh, emitting mews of pleasure as Malik's head thrashed about from the wonderful feeling. The yami decided to experiment with this newfound sensitive spot and rubbed the soft skin with his tongue, swirling it around and pressing down hard. Malik cried out in ecstasy and could feel himself getting closer to his climax. If only Marik would take him there and then, oh how he needed it. But Marik wasn't prepared to give in so easily, he knew that the sooner this whole thing ended then the sooner he'd be bored again: e was going to drag this out as long as possible without breaking his own sanity… well what he had left of it. He cruelly ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of Malik's throbbing erection and then pressed it down on the tip, tasting the pre-cum that seeped out. He could hear his hikari gasping and practically begging for more, oh how he loved to see his hikari in such pleasurable agony at his own hand. It made him feel so powerful, but that doesn't mean he didn't respect Malik. He worshiped the beauty of the teen's body and would never take him for granted.

Having dragged this out long enough, Marik took his love's arousal in his mouth and sucked on it hard. Malik moaned aloud and his hand drifted to his yami's head, gently clasping some of the hair in his fist. He attempted to thrust into the wet heat but Marik made sure to pin his hips down. Teeth gently grazed his length and Marik's tongue pressed down on the end, sending the hikari over the edge. Malik cried out his yami's name and released into him. Marik swallowed the essence lovingly and pulled away, moving up so his head was level with Malik's. He chuckled at the look of exhaustion on his face and kissed his lips softly.

"Did you enjoy that my hikari?" He said as he slowly reached up to untie Malik's wrists. He regretted it as a hand slapped him around the face and he was left with a bright red handprint on his cheek. Marik growled and leered t the other Egyptian. "You know, I could leave you tied up here for the rest of the night." Malik didn't seem to care though as used his free hand to pull Marik into a deep kiss. Once he had got his message across, the hikari released his dark and smirked at him.

"But then you would be bored." Marik opened his mouth to speak but knew that he was beaten.

"Crap." Was all he could say, before he reached up to untie Malik's other hand and then his legs. Within seconds the two were lip locked again and neither was willing to give in. Their tongues battled for dominance while Malik let his hands smother his darkness. He pushed down on Marik's tongue, forcing it to submit: making him the dominator. He pushed the yami back and leaned over him, all the while their lips never parting. The hikari ground his hips into Marik's and quickly began to unzip his yami's pants. Both had to pull away from the kiss as air fell thin and Malik proceeded with removing Marik's remaining clothing.

He began kissing Marik's neck but soon left to leave chaste kisses down his lover's chest. Marik groaned at the wondrous feeling of his hikari's mouth on his torso. Teeth bit into his nipple and sent shockwaves of pain through his body, but Marik didn't care: any pain was good if his lover caused it. Before he knew it, the yami was moaning as his hikari's tongue soothed the injured flesh and fingers kneaded his skin. His arousal all but grew and he could bare this foreplay any longer. Without warning, the yami pushed himself up and turned the tables on his unsuspecting love and was now on top.

"Sorry…" He said sadistically, "…but I like it when _I'm_ on top." He watched as Malik smirked and once again, pulled his yami into a passionate kiss. He nipped at his hikari's lower lips and listened to him moan. It was so tantalising that Marik almost believed it, but he knew he could get what he wanted. The yami's hand slunk up to Malik's mouth and he pushed his fingers in, signalling for Malik to suck and so he did. Marik almost lost focus from the feeling of his hikari's tongue stroking his fingertips and sucking on them lovingly. He regrettingly removed them and didn't wait to insert them into Malik's entrance. The younger Egyptian cried out as it cause pain to course through his lower region but it soon passed and he felt as Marik stretched the muscle. He was disappointed when the fingers were removed but he knew that they would soon be replaced as Marik pushed into him. At first the yami began with slow thrusts, not wanting the experience to end so soon, but it wasn't long before he and Malik were crying out in pleasure. He grabbed his hikari's newly aroused member and began to move his fist up and down in time with the thrusts. Malik threw his head back and moaned as Marik's lips pressed against his throat. Teeth ran over his neck as though trying to bite in, but finding it impossible. Marik pulled his hikari up so that they were both sat up as he continued to push into him. Malik had to hold onto his yami's shoulders in order to stay up; his fingers dug into the flesh as a knot tightened in his stomach and he came. Most teen's chests were covered in the white substance and the sight was enough to make Marik's lust grow even more. The ring around his member tightened and he felt it: it was impossible to hold back his cry as Marik released into his love and both collapsed.

As they lay breathless, Malik shoved his yami off of him and smirked when Marik glared at him. He simply kissed his yami's lips softly and lay beside him.

"Don't say we don't do anything together." Marik chuckled breathlessly as he smirked back at his hikari.

"I never do." Malik replied. "But I'm not cleaning the table tomorrow." Marik just blinked as his hikari climbed off the dining table and walked off to the bedroom, limping a little.

"Crap."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: There gasps I kept having to stop writing because stuff came up but I finally got it finished and hope you liked it please review!**


End file.
